


The soft-hearted

by Bandit4Anime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, Confessions, Cute, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Soft Boys, Tsukishima is dramatic about his feelings, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Watching Movies Together, matching dinosaur onesies, ot5 third years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandit4Anime/pseuds/Bandit4Anime
Summary: Tsukishima likes Kageyama. It was pathetic and stupid and Tsukishima immediately wanted to die. So, he buried his feelings beneath a thick layer of I-don’t-care. But they didn’t go away. Quite the opposite, to be honest.Kageyama realizes it on a Saturday night somewhere close to midnight, in the middle of a dark street while wearing a blue dinosaur onesie he bought because of Tsukishima - that’s when he realizes that there's nothing wrong with him. Or his heart.It’s just fucking feelings.A twisted ankle and a soft, yellow dinosaur onesie bring Tsukishima and Kageyama together.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 25
Kudos: 258





	The soft-hearted

**Author's Note:**

> So, first off - I love TsukiKage so I'm back with another fic about them. Then, I've seen way too many fanarts of Tsukishima in a dinosaur onesie and I had to write this. It literally wouldn't leave me alone until I finally completed this. So yeah,,, please enjoy two awkward boys realizing they're in love with each other and a suspicious amount of dinosaur stuff that I sneaked into every single scene.

Tsukishima likes to spend the weekend where his parents aren’t in town and he doesn’t have Volleyball practice in total comfort. He’s planning to lock the door, close the blinds, and watch every single Jurassic Park movie until the next morning. And then he’ll sleep and eat and then watch dinosaur documentaries. 

It’s the perfect plan.

He’s going to ignore his phone, ignore everything, and just focus on himself. And dinosaurs, of course. His muscles still ache from the week of brutal practice and this break is something he has been looking forward to for the last three weeks.

And there’s one thing that couldn’t be missing. His dinosaur onesie. 

Yes, Tsukishima has a resting bitch face, he’s most likely going to be the valedictorian at the end of his high school career, and he’s someone that wouldn’t be described as childish. But he loves this onesie. It’s hidden in the deepest corner of his closet. A late-night purchase he bought on a whim and never regretted.

The fact that there aren’t any feet attached to the onesie is perfect for his apparently still growing body. So it’s just - ideal. Tsukishima isn’t ashamed of the onesie. But he’d rather keep it to himself anyway.

Just imagining someone from school seeing him dressed like this makes his stomach turn. He’d appreciate it if that part of himself could stay hidden.

-o-

Kageyama has been running for - he doesn’t know how long. He’s been running for years - probably since he started seriously practicing Volleyball. The promise of good athleticism and better stamina was enough to motivate him to run every single day. Because everything that would improve his game is something he would easily incorporate into his daily life.

He doesn’t even let the weather affect his routine and so he didn’t really care when it suddenly started raining during his usual run in the evening. On Friday’s practice ends during the afternoon because it’s a short school day. It’s the only day Kageyama runs in the evening instead of the morning.

And this evening it just happens to rain which in itself wasn’t that bad. The problem with it was that Kageyama slipped. He fucking _slipped._

Kageyama slipped as the muddy ground gave out under his feet and he twisted his ankle. For a second, he completely panicked. It was just a twisted ankle but for him, it could mean so much more. It could mean that the last season of his third year could be cut short, could end before it even began. It could mean taking a break for a few weeks and Kageyama really couldn’t afford this.

But after the initial shock wore off he knew that it wasn’t _that_ bad. Sure, his ankle hurt at the moment but he could still move it. That meant no torn ligaments and no broken bones. Probably a week without practice if he wants to be a hundred percent on the safe side.

Even though he didn’t hurt himself as much as he could have - his ankle still fucking hurt and he doesn’t want to worsen the slight injury. But he’s very far away from home right now and he didn’t take his phone with him.

With a heavy sigh, he looks around and - wow, this neighborhood is familiar to him. And not only because it’s his usual running route. Tsukishima lives here. Well, he lives two streets away but definitely close enough for him to limp over there. He’s been to the middle blocker’s house countless times already - for studying. (Obviously not because he wants to spend time with Tsukishima. Who would want that anyway? Definitely not him. No.)

He hopes Tsukishima is actually home and not at Yamaguchi’s place or something.

The way towards his house takes way too long for Kageyama’s liking and now his ankle really hurts - he needs to ice it as soon as possible. Luckily, he finally reaches the door of Tsukishima’s house and rings the bell.

The lights are on inside but he waits and waits - and waits? But nothing happens. Nothing. He rings the bell again, peering through the window next to the door. The curtain in front of it is only half closed and he could see the flicker of a running TV on the hallway wall. 

Someone’s definitely home. Probably Tsukishima - sounds just like him to not open the damn door. Kageyama braces himself against the wall and starts ringing the bell without taking a break. The dull ache in his ankle spurs him on and not much time passes until he could feel the door rattling.

When it opens he definitely doesn’t expect the sight in front of him. 

It feels like he’s in an alternate universe or something. Nothing - absolutely nothing could have prepared him for Tsukishima dressed in a soft, yellow dinosaur onesie, holding a cup with the same extinct animal printed on it.

For a few seconds, they’re just staring at each other. Both unable to really assess the situation.

Eventually, Kageyama finds his voice. “What are you wearing?” 

“What are you doing here?” Tsukishima immediately shoots back and his usual bitch face doesn’t really fit the vibe of the cute onesie at all.

“I twisted my ankle and your house was nearby,” He explains slowly, shifting his weight to his uninjured foot as he continues leaning against the door. “Now, what the hell are you wearing?”

“My, my,” Tsukishima drawls in his usual teasing voice, “Does the king need glasses or did you not only twist your ankle but also temporarily lose your eyesight?”

Kageyama rolls his eyes. “So, you _are_ wearing a dinosaur onesie?”

“I can and I will leave you out there in the rain if you say anything about it.”

Silence stretches between them for a few seconds and they stare right at each other, both of them refusing to back down. It’s Kageyama who finally sighs and glances at the warm inside of Tsukishima’s house.

He’d really like to sit - and get ice for his ankle. 

“You wouldn’t dare… You’re not that heartless,” Kageyama whispers, “Right?”

He sees it flashing over Tsukishima’s face - the smirk spreading his lips and the glint in his eyes while he realizes that he has the upper hand again. Despite being the one in a dinosaur onesie - so obviously, the one that should be embarrassed - but somehow Tsukishima always manages to turn every situation in his favor. 

“Come on,” The tall blond nods and goes inside. Kageyama limps after him, supporting his weight on the wall until Tsukishima takes pity on him and holds him up. Something in his chest lurches (Kageyama is not going to admit it was his heart) when the taller wraps his arm around him and helps him towards the couch in the living room.

The dinosaur onesie is soft against him, he could feel the fluffy fabric rubbing against his skin, and Kageyama kind of wants to cuddle a little closer. He loves fluffy and soft things. Tsukishima isn’t the only one with a small secret. Hidden under his bed is the softest and fluffiest blanket Kageyama could talk his mother into buying him. Every night he snuggles underneath it and enjoys the softness against his skin.

But no one needs to know that.

There’s a movie paused on the TV. Tsukishima unceremoniously drops him down on the couch and Kageyama lands with a small ‘oof’ falling from his lips. “Thanks,” He mumbles.

“What was that?”

There’s that smirk again. Tsukishima definitely heard him.

“I said ‘Thanks’,” He repeats through gritted teeth, “Jerk.”

“Well, I was going to get you a towel and ice for your foot but since I’m a jerk,” Tsukishima drops down on the couch next to him with a shrug, “I’m not going to anymore.”

Kageyama sighs deeply, a frown settling on his face. Why couldn’t he have been stranded in Hinata’s neighborhood? Or Yamaguchi’s? Why did it have to be Tsukishima? “I’m - sorry. I would appreciate - a towel. And - the ice.” Tsukishima just stares at him. “ _Please._ ”

“Wasn’t so hard now, was it?” Tsukishima makes his way presumably to the kitchen for the pack of ice he promised. “You’d think a king would know about manners.”

Kageyama doesn’t dignify that comment with a reply.

Once he had his ice and a towel to dry himself with Tsukishima handed him a phone to call his mother. There’s just one thing Kageyama forgot - which was that his mother had told him this morning that she was going to visit his aunt and would only return tomorrow.

Kageyama’s stomach sinks and his heart skips more than a few beats as he glances at Tsukishima who seems like he couldn’t wait to turn his TV on again. 

“Uhm, Tsukishima?” Kageyama hates the way his voice got so quiet all of a sudden, almost a little vulnerable. He knows that he and the middle blocker haven’t always been the closest friends but they’ve grown way closer since their first year. They’re definitely friends - but not friends who have sleepovers at each other’s houses.

The blond - still dressed in that ridiculous onesie which doesn’t lessen the intensity of his glare though - just raises one eyebrow at him.

Kageyama bites the inside of his cheek. “I’m - your parents aren’t home, right?”

“No, they won’t be until Sunday evening.”

Kageyama nods tensely. “The thing is…”

“Just spit it out.”

If it would just be that easy. Kageyama gulps, eyes focused on a point somewhere above Tsukishima’s left shoulder. He’s not going to watch the other’s reaction when he tells him that he basically doesn’t really have a place to go to tonight. 

“My mom isn’t in town,” He winces, “She can’t come pick me up.”

It’s silent and Kageyama still pointedly avoids looking at Tsukishima’s face. His heart beats somewhere in his throat and he hates this feeling. Something like acid dripping into his chest, burning through his throat. Ah - he wouldn’t feel so bad about this whole situation if this were any other house. 

He knows he could stay over at Hinata’s place without a question, his little sister always tries to keep him from leaving anyway. If it were Yamaguchi’s place he’s sure he would insist on letting him stay as well. He would only feel a little awkward asking Yachi to stay but he wouldn’t feel as awkward as he feels right now.

After the silence between them stretches for far too long Kageyama risks a glance at the blond. Tsukishima looks a little constipated. He’s still glaring straight at him and Kageyama isn’t sure if the blond is contemplating how to strangle him to death or how to kill himself to get out of this situation.

“I’m really sorry…” Kageyama whispers, “I’m - my ankle feels better already thanks to the ice! I think I could walk home without a problem!”

Before he could even attempt to get off the couch Tsukishima pushes him back down - maybe with a little more force than necessary. “You can’t walk with your foot like that and I’m _not_ helping you home on my bike in this kind of weather.” 

Tsukishima says it in his usual bored tone but the annoyed undertone is missing - it neutralizes the acid in Kageyama’s chest - just a little bit.

“I’ve always known the king isn’t the smartest but I thought you’d make good decisions when it comes to Volleyball,” Tsukishima looks away - there’s something in his voice that Kageyama couldn’t pinpoint, “I can’t believe you would risk hurting yourself further just because you don’t want to stay here.”

“That’s - It’s not that!” He argues, “I didn’t want to intrude!”

“Well, you’re already here,” Tsukishima shrugs, “I wouldn’t send you away now. I’m not that heartless.”

Kageyama doesn’t say anything to that. 

It’s not as awkward as he imagined it to be. Once it was settled that Kageyama would have to stay the night whether they wanted that or not Tsukishima gave him new clothes to change into. There was a second of way too much awkwardness when Tsukishima had to help him get out and into his pants because he couldn’t balance himself that well on one foot alone. 

But now they’re back on the couch and Tsukishima is still wearing that onesie. Kageyama catches himself glancing at him more than once - way too much to be honest.

He has never thought much about the middle blocker’s appearance before. But now that he looks at him… he could admit that Tsukishima is handsome. That’s a known fact, one that their teammates complained about before because of the attention of girls that Tsukishima attracted. If it wasn’t for his height it seemed that it was his appearance that attracted girls. 

Kageyama never noticed - never cared.

And right now he doesn’t think that Tsukishima looks handsome, he’s cute. Somehow weirdly adorable in his stupid dinosaur onesie, sipping from his nerdy dinosaur cup, and watching this confusing dinosaur movie.

“Who’s that guy again?” Kageyama asks, trying to distract himself from staring at the blond by focusing on the movie. But he hadn’t really been paying attention and the movie has already been running for a good thirty minutes before Kageyama was in front of Tsukishima’s door.

He has no idea what’s going on. 

“You know what,” The blond sighs exasperated - it hasn’t been the first time Kageyama asked something about the plot, “I will just start the movie again for you. Please pay attention, the king can watch for himself and doesn’t need commoners explaining everything for him, right?”

Kageyama pouts but nods. Oh, he _is_ going to pay attention now.

Later that night Kageyama is comfortable on the futon Tsukishima set up in his room. The light is still on and he stares at the shelf on the opposite wall of the bed. The shelf is filled with different dinosaur figurines. Some look like they were designed for kids to play with - obviously fun little toys, while others look like they would start roaring any second. Way too realistic for Kageyama’s liking. 

Tsukishima settles on the bed, now without the dinosaur onesie. But with a quiet snort, Kageyama notices the tiny dinosaur printed on his shirt, right above his heart.

He couldn’t help himself. "So… you really like dinosaurs, huh?"

"What gave it away?" Tsukishima snaps sarcastically but there’s the hint of a smile playing on his lips.

"I think the onesie did a pretty good job.”

Suddenly, Tsukishima leans closer towards him. The futon is close enough to the bed so the blond could lean right into his personal space. Kageyama’s heart skips a beat and he involuntarily holds his breath.

It’s scary how quick Tsukishima’s whole aura could change to something threatening. "If you tell a single soul about this I will make sure you'll never play Volleyball again," He hisses lowly and Kageyama doesn’t doubt it one bit.

"That's a bit harsh, isn't it?"

Tsukishima just turns off the light.

-o-

They don’t really talk about what happened at Tsukishima’s house.

Kageyama does have to sit out practice for a week but it’s okay. It’s more than okay because he has time looking up the dinosaur movie he watched with Tsukishima. After he was able to kind of focus on the TV he realized that the movie was actually pretty good.

He still missed most of it though and that’s why he rewatches it at home. And then he watches the sequel and the movie after that. Jurassic Park. Kageyama never thought he would like movies like that. When he stumbles upon a newer release titled Jurassic World he speaks to Tsukishima again. 

Somehow, that small conversation ends with them scheduling to meet at the middle blocker’s house to watch the movie together the next weekend. Kageyama does not know how that happened but he’s - happy? He kind of is, huh?

Saturday comes quickly and Kageyama stares at the opened package on his bed. Before he could decide against it he pulls the soft fabric out and puts it on. 

He knocks on Tsukishima’s door, already feeling embarrassed. It gets even worse when the blond opens the door.

“Oh my god,” Tsukishima snorts loudly and immediately slams the door in his face. Kaegeyama could hear him laughing behind the door and he angrily bangs against the wood.

“Hey! Why are you laughing?! Asshole - you have the same onesie! Let me in!” He yells loudly, his face on fire as he feels utterly stupid in the dinosaur onesie that matches Tsulishima’s own. He doesn’t even know why he ordered it - because it seemed like it was extremely soft? It was. 

He wanted to touch it that night he spent at Tsukishima’s house but didn’t dare to ask the blond. Maybe that’s why he bought the same onesie in blue the other night. Maybe it isn’t. Kageyama doesn’t know but now he feels like a fool. 

It was stupid. Why did he even wear it to the other’s house? It’s not like Tsukishima _wanted_ him to see that he owned such a onesie. And maybe _that’s_ why Kageyama wanted to show him that it’s okay. But now he fucking regrets it.

Tsukishima opens the door again and immediately snaps a few pictures of a brightly blushing Kageyama with his phone. He’s still cackling to himself. He’s laughing so much that there are tears in the corners of his eyes and Kageyama feels like his head is about to explode. 

“This is gold,” Tsukishima gasps, “Oh my god - why are you wearing that?”

“You’re such a hypocrite! You wore one the last time too!” Kageyama yells back but his voice cracks with slight embarrassment.

“Yeah, but I thought I’d be _alone_! Don’t tell me you walked here in that.” Tsukishima could barely contain his laughter long enough to talk. Thinking about it, Kageyama has never seen him laugh that hard. Like - ever. It’s kind of a pretty laugh.

“Okay - I won’t tell you then,” Kageyama pouts. His eyes are set on Tsukishima’s smile because it’s different from the smirk he usually wears. This one is full of happiness - nothing else. Kageyama has never seen that expression on his face before.

Tsukishima snorts before nodding towards the inside of the house. “Come in now,” He chuckles, “You can wait on the couch. I’ll be back in a second.”

Kageyama knows his way around - slightly. At least it’s not hard to find the couch again. The room isn’t empty though. Kageyama first notices that it seems like Tsukishima has already prepared for their - movie night? Is that what it is? There’s a bowl of popcorn, two glasses, and a few soft drinks already placed on the table in front of the couch.

When Kageyama settles down where he sat the last time someone suddenly speaks up, almost startling him into letting out a small scream. 

“I can’t believe Kei found someone who shares his dinosaur obsession.”

Kageyama turns around and comes face to face with an older guy who looks a lot like Tsukishima, his face is a little softer though. Or is it because of the expression he wears? Tsukishima usually has his resting bitch face on or a scowl or a smirk. This guy smiles softly. 

“You’re that genius setter!” He exclaims and Kageyama finally recognizes him. Tsukishima’s older brother. He’s been to their games a few times since the final against Shiratorizawa in their first year. Akiba…? Aki… A name starting with an ‘A’. Kageyama couldn’t remember it. 

“I’m Kageyama Tobio,” He introduces himself. There’s a blush creeping up the back of his neck. He didn’t expect someone other than Tsukishima to be home. 

“I know who you are. Of course, I do. Say, Kageyama-chan,” The elder smiles at him, “Kei has been talking an awful lot about -”

“Oi.” 

Both of their heads snap towards the stairs and Kageyama gasps. Tsukishima is wearing the yellow dinosaur onesie. He stands on the middle of the stairs with a glowering gaze directed at his older brother. The other seems to shrink under his little brother’s gaze, laughing awkwardly to ease the tension around them. 

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” He asks.

“Ah, Kei - I don’t remember -”

“I’m _sure_ you have somewhere to be.”

It seems like they’re having a silent conversation through gazes alone. Kageyama awkwardly sits on the couch, watching until Tsukishima’s brother seems to cave and excuses himself. Not before he winks in Kageyama’s direction though.

It’s confusing but he doesn’t question it as he waits for Tsukishima to settle on the other end of the couch. 

The blond doesn’t spare him a glance but Kageyama couldn’t stop staring at him. 

“Not a word,” Tsukishima finally hisses lowly but there’s a smile threatening to break out on his lips. Kageyama mimes zipping his mouth shut but he couldn’t help the warmth spreading through his body nor the smile that splits his lips.

Because - Tsukishima really put on the onesie. For him. 

Kageyama leaves the blond’s house late in the evening. The night is cold around him but the biting wind doesn’t come further than his cheeks. The warm onesie protects his skin. And it keeps his racing heart in check.

Seriously, he doesn’t know what’s wrong with him. Tsukishima had brought him to the door once the movie ended and he smiled at him. Not one of his trademark smirks, or something pretentious - it was a genuine smile. A quirk of lips that was only caused by Kageyama and nothing or no one else. 

Tsukishima was so soft, standing there in his yellow onesie, messy hair, and that _smile._

And somehow Kageyama couldn’t deal with that. His heart is going crazy and he couldn’t stop replaying the moment when Tsukishima locked eyes with him. For a second, Kageyama’s world stood still and it seemed like the middle blocker smiled at him in slow motion. Slow fucking motion. That’s not even possible!

And that’s when he realizes it. On a Saturday night somewhere close to midnight, in the middle of a dark street while wearing a blue dinosaur onesie he bought because of Tsukishima - that’s when he realizes that there's nothing wrong with him. Or his heart.

It’s just fucking feelings.

Kageyama knows enough about feelings - well, he knows everything he learned from Hinata’s manga collection and that’s why he could identify the signs of a crush. 

Too bad it seems like he has a crush on… well, Tsukishima. 

They’re barely close friends and they’re always bickering - so, why did his stupid heart decide it wanted that stupid tall idiot?

Okay, no. Tsukishima isn’t an idiot. Sadly, he doesn’t only play Volleyball, is tall, and kind of pretty but he’s also smart. It seems like the only thing that could make him unattractive is his dinosaur onesie. But somehow Kageyama couldn’t even find that unattractive. It’s rather cute.

God, he hates it. (He doesn’t.)

And in the middle of the street, in the middle of the night, Kageyama swears to himself that he’s going to confess his feelings as soon as possible. There’s no point in holding them back. But, just like all the shojo manga taught him, he couldn’t just blurt his feelings out.

Especially not to Tsukishima.

The blond would make fun of his simple mind if he just blurted his feelings out without having a plan. That couldn’t happen. That just wouldn’t do.

He had to come up with a plan. Quickly.

-o-

Tsukishima walks through school after the weekend with a funny feeling in his stomach. It clings to his ribs, bleeds into his heart, and god - he _hates_ it. A sickly, prickling warmth that makes him want to claw it out of his chest.

If someone would have told him at the start of his first year that he would feel - ugh - _butterflies_ for a certain dark-haired, always frowning setter then he would have laughed at that person’s face. It’s just something he would have never deemed possible but sadly, his feelings for the other started to blossom at some point before they went to nationals in their first year.

It’s ridiculous and a little pathetic. It took Tsukishima a little while to make sense of the weird way his heart skipped a few beats when Kageyama came too close, how his skin burned whenever the other touched him. The moment he definitely realized that he actually _likes_ the setter was - coincidentally - during practice. 

Even though Volleyball has been important to him, it hasn’t been as important as it is to Kageyama for example. It was just practice that day. Just practice. And he was tired. During his first months on the team, he would have just taken it easy, would have ignored Kageyama’s jabs at him to work harder because - it was just practice, it was just a club.

Who cares?

But on that day he found himself pushing, pushing himself well past his limits just to reach Kageyama’s stupidly high tosses. No one said anything to him, no one egged him on until he wanted to _show_ them that he could jump this high even though he was already tired. 

Tsukishima tried on his own.

And once he realized that he asked himself why - and sure, one reason was because he actually _wanted_ to try hard, wanted to take Volleyball seriously but there was also another reason. As soon as he realized that he immediately wished for a spike to hit him right in the head so he would be normal again but it didn’t happen.

Because Tsukishima Kei pushed himself so hard because he wanted to impress Kageyama. He wanted the setter to smirk at him the same way he did when Tsukishima reached his high toss for the first time. He wanted him to see that Tsukishima is trying - and he’s fucking trying _for_ him.

Ugh. 

It was pathetic and stupid and Tsukishima immediately wanted to die. Having feelings for the second dumbest person on the team - only Hinata surpassed the king - was something he really didn’t want to happen. And as dramatic as he is, he really wished for that one spike that would take him out because he’d rather do anything than look his feelings in the eye. That spike never came. So, he buried his feelings beneath a thick layer of I-don’t-care. But they didn’t go away. Quite the opposite, to be honest. And the last two times he was alone with Kageyama did _not_ help him at all.

Seeing him in his own house, on his couch, watching his favorite movies with him - Tsukishima’s mind immediately dipped into a territory he wanted to avoid. Because imagining if this was a common occurrence while meaning something _more_ wasn’t good for his heart. 

But then Kageyama came again and he wore a matching dinosaur onesie. It took everything inside of Tsukishima to not blurt out his feelings that night. It hasn’t even been two days since then and Tsukishima is sure the image of Kageyama in his onesie would haunt him for at least a few weeks. 

Every time he closes his eyes he sees him, a light blush on his face, flashing blue eyes looking right into his soul - ugh. Feelings suck.

“Oi.” 

He snaps his head up and then lowers his gaze to the face of the person right in front of him.

Just his luck.

Kageyama is staring at him with a strange determination. His gaze is piercing, the frown on his face so deep that Tsukishima thinks it might become permanent if he keeps it up for too long but there’s a light blush dusting his cheeks. Involuntarily, his heart starts beating a little faster.

The sickly warmth drips down into his stomach, seeps into every crevice of his body and Tsukishima really prays that his feelings aren’t visible on his face.

“Yes?” He asks when Kageyama refuses to open his mouth. The other seems to fight with whatever he wants to say, the words are stuck in his throat or something. A frustrated puff of air leaves his lips before he grabs Tsukishima by the wrist and drags him outside.

Tsukishima couldn’t even resist - all his mind could focus on right now is the feeling of Kageyama’s hand around his wrist. The other’s fingers pushed his uniform up and now their skin is pressed together - it’s almost scalding hot.

And gone way too soon.

Kageyama has dragged them behind the school building, shielded from unwanted gazes. The determination on his face has faded - at least a little. He couldn’t meet Tsukishima’s eyes, instead, he’s focusing on his feet. Only now does the blond notice the gift bag that Kageyama is clutching tightly in the hand that didn’t drag him here.

Before he could ask what the hell is going on Kageyama thrusts the bag in his direction. “I like you,” He growls - it sounds a little like he’s angry at Tsukishima for it, “This is for you.”

Tsukishima stares at the bag, slowly raising his eyes to then stare at Kageyama who is pointedly avoiding his gaze. The fingers holding the gift bag are trembling slightly and his whole face is on fire. And then his words finally register in Tsukishima’s mind. 

“I - what?” He eloquently says because - what the actual fuck is going on? That was a confession, right? Kageyama just… _confessed_ to him. 

His chest feels like it’s going to explode and he could feel a blush of his own creeping up his neck.

“In the manga I read,” Kageyama mumbles, eyes still not meeting Tsukishima’s gaze, “The guy often had a gift when he confessed to the girl. Flowers or something. I thought you wouldn’t appreciate flowers that much. So, I got you this.”

Kageyama really - he really thought about this… confession, huh?

A confession. A fucking confession.

Tsukishima hates how that makes him feel all giddy and he barely suppresses the smile that threatens to spread over his lips. His heart hammers against his ribs like it wants to jump straight into Kageyama’s arms but he feigns nonchalance to the outside. As if he isn’t about to faint. 

Taking pity on Kageyama and his trembling hands he finally reaches out for the bag. Tissue paper peeks out of it and its rustle is the only sound filling the tense silence between them. At least it covers the loud beating of Tsukishima’s heart.

When he could finally see what’s inside of the bag he almost gasps.

It’s a figurine.

Carefully, he pulls the dinosaur figurine out of the bag. It’s a Brachiosaurus, obviously of good quality. It looks like the small thing is a second away from starting to move on his hand, that’s how real it looks.

But there’s one thing that does not belong…

Tsukishima turns towards Kageyama with raised eyebrows. “Why is it wearing glasses?” 

That’s the only thing out of place. The tiny glasses - obviously stolen from some kind of toy - sit on top of the dinosaur's head. The glasses don’t even line up with its eyes.

Kageyama seems so much more embarrassed than he was a few seconds ago when he confessed to Tsukishima - and he was already pretty embarrassed back then. He glares right at Tsukishima and mumbles something. But his words are spoken so low and so fast that he doesn’t catch a single one of them. 

“Speak up, king,” He teases - the blush on his own face hasn’t subsided yet but he feels a little more confident. Like he has the upper hand again.

Kageyama looks constipated, biting down on his bottom lip until it’s red. The thought of soothing the obvious sting with his own tongue crosses Tsukishima’s mind and he quickly shakes his head to physically get rid of it.

The setter juts his bottom lip out and squares his shoulders. There are only a few inches of height difference between them but it seems like Kageyama is trying to make up for every single one of them as he makes himself seem as tall as possible. “It reminded me of you so - glasses,” He states.

“Wow… you really put a lot of thought into this, huh?” 

“Yeah, because I really like you.” Tsukishima almost chokes on nothing. How can Kageyama just casually _say_ things like that? And he has the audacity to look completely innocent. As if he didn’t give Tsukishima one heart attack after the other since he dragged him here.

“Bad choice,” The blond mumbles under his breath, facing Kageyama again he speaks a little louder, “Since when?” 

The other doesn’t have to think long about his answer. “I don’t know exactly but I realized it on Saturday.”

“Saturday?!” Tsukishima exclaims in shock. How on - he realized his feelings in their first year and kept them buried since then. He’s known for two years that he likes the stupid setter and Kageyama has known about his own feelings for less than two days and is already confessing? That’s - ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous. “That was two days ago! How can you be so sure already?”

“Well, of course, I’m sure. I like you. So, I confessed,” Kageyama shrugs as if it’s the most normal thing in the world. But knowing him, he probably didn’t even see a point in waiting around as soon as he realized what he felt towards Tsukishima. It’s just fitting for the simple-minded male to confess right away. Tsukishima wonders why he didn’t just do it the very second he realized it. 

But then, that’s probably because he somehow seems to be convinced he has to present Tsukishima with a gift along with his confession.

Kageyama is still staring at him, something challenging glinting in his blue eyes. “What’s your answer?”

Tsukishima takes his time. He carefully puts the dinosaur back into the bag, stuffing the tissue paper around it so it definitely would not get damaged before he steps closer to Kageyama. The setter flinches but doesn’t budge. Their chests are almost close enough to touch.

“Are you sure a king can go out with a commoner?” Kageyama’s lips twitch and Tsukishima knows that the smirk he was going for looks more like a genuine smile. Both of them know that it was a joke.

His heart jumps when Kageyama’s lips actually pull into a smile. 

“You’re such a fucking jerk,” He hisses but there’s no bite behind his words. Just - something close to fondness maybe. Tsukishima isn’t sure.

“But you still wanna kiss me, right?” 

Kageyama grumbles something unintelligible and stares straight at Tsukishima’s lips. 

“You have to speak up -” But before he could finish his sentence, Kageyama has already tugged him down by his tie and knocked their teeth together. Tsukishima winces as pain explodes in his bottom lip. It got caught between their teeth. He prevents Kageyama from moving away from their failed kiss, holding onto the back of his neck and his left cheek he angles his face the right way, and this time, gently presses their lips together.

It’s not a perfect first kiss. He tastes a little bit of blood from where their teeth knocked together before but that’s okay. The warmth from his chest spreads through his whole body, it bleeds into their kiss and he’s sure it gets transferred to Kageyama’s body as well.

They stand there kissing until the bell rings and they continue to kiss after that as well. They kiss until both of their knees are weak and they stare at each other with equal stages of embarrassment. Kageyama boldly reaches for his hand when they finally make their way back once the next break hits but both of them refuse to look at the other as they walk through the hallways.

And if Tsukishima buys a fucking tiny crown to put on the Stegosaurus that seems to frown and puts it next to the Brachiosaurus with glasses then that’s definitely no one’s business.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeahh - They're both awkward but that's why I love them so much. I wanna write a little bit more for the anime fandom but I don't have that much time. Still, I have a short SakuAtsu fic in the works right now because I've recently been obsessed with them^^ I hope I can put that one out soon!
> 
> I would appreciate your thoughts on this story! If you want, you can also come and say hi to me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/DiamondNoHq)
> 
> [my cc](https://curiouscat.qa/DiamondNoHq)


End file.
